


Crush on his boyfriend(Ziall)

by zauthor



Series: All his little things(Zayn Centric)(Drabbles) [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, School, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauthor/pseuds/zauthor





	1. Crush on his boyfriend.

"Zayn,"a soft voice coeed,interrupting his peaceful slumber.

He groaned and stuffed his face further into the hard surface and tried to sleep through it.

Much to his dismay the voice was insistent and wouldn't stop.He groaned out,curling his arms around his face face,trying to block out anything and everything.

He felt someone really close to his face,their breath making goosebumps rise behind his neck.He had just started to wonder who it was and what the hell was happening;When a loud shriek,right into his ear made him jolt in surprise.He yelled out scared and disheveled.

Hysterical chuckles interrupted his panic attack.He looked over to the culprit with the deadliest glare he could manage.

"Horan,consider yourself dead!"His voice came out cold and deadly. Niall's chuckles grew more hysterical. Zayn could be scary if he wanted to be and usually,he got the reaction he wanted.And He could also, stay angry at a person for the lamest of reasons for the longest of times.But damn the squinted sparkly blue eyes,and the crooked teeth smile;and the contagious melodious laughter.The raven haired lad couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend.No matter,how hard he tried to stay mad at the blue eyed lad,It just couldn't happen.Not with him being so.....so....Niall.

"You?.....you're gonna kill me?"The older lad asked out in between the residual giggles.

"What the hell do you mean?"Zayn squinted his eyes,trying his best to seem intimidating.He would've been successful,if the twat wouldn't have smiled adorably making his heart flutter like a fudging butterfly.

"You couldn't possibly kill a fly."He snorted.The shorter lad,looked over at him tilting his head and giving him a weird look.He wanted to say something along the lines of 'its just you who can say that anyone else would've been dead the second they would've decided to wake me up'but instead He said.

"Why'd ya wake me up?"letting out a yawn,stretching his arms over his head,popping a few knots here and there.His body was hurting everywhere.And by the concerned look on Niall's face,Zayn was certain the discomfort was painted on his face.He looked over to the books surrounding him and the chair he sat on.Figuring,he must have passed out while revising last night.

"Next time you're tired and on the verge of sleep,kill you're books and go to sleep.."Niall's face flourished into a bright smile and The raven haired lad could swear that was the cutest thing he had ever seen."Hey that rhymed!"

Damn the crooked teeth smile.

"Anyway,so you were sleeping on the fucking chair and it looked really uncomfortable and since its already eight so I thought you should get ready and you have....."He was interrupted.

"Eight!!It's fucking eight and you are telling me that now?"Zayn yelled,jumping out of his chair and chucking on his shoes,haphazardly.

"Don't pin this on me you are late cause someone likes to sleep through everything and anything"He raised his hand as if he was defending himself.

"Oh look whose talking Mr-never-wake- me-up!"The amber eyed lad spat.

"That's not the point"He mumbled out.

"Of course its not the point.You didn't wake me up the right way."Zayn poked his chest.

"Hey!!I've been waking you up since forever its you who wouldn't budge."The blonde let out pretty annoyed with his boyfriend's outburst.

When Zayn couldn't really see a counter attack,He spotted a glass right next to him.It was almost half filled and that was what all he needed.

"Maybe you should've done this"and with that the younger lad picked the glass. He saw as Niall's blue eyes widened and he shook his head furiously.The next minute he was drenched in water his hair sticking to his face and his white shirt losing all its color and sticking to his body perfectly.

He looked over at the shorter lad from under his hooded eyes,then in a swift moment removed his shirt flicking,leaving Zayn to drool over that perfectly chiseled pale body.Shit,he's hot.

"Like what you see?"Niall's voice held mischief. Zayn averted his eyes to his face.It felt like his face was on fire and he was certain the blush could be seen even on the tan of his skin.

'Please don't stutter,Please don't stutter.'He prayed mentally,before painting an equally challenging smirk on his face and saying.

"You mean the skin and bones?Nah,I'm more of a muscle guy.Skin and bones just doesn't do it for me."He waved his small hand dismissing the other lads question. Niall raised his left eyebrow still smirking.

God,Zayn wanted to punch that smirk of that pretty face.....Not really.

The nerve of that guy first he didn't woke Zayn up on time.The raven haired lad had only twenty minutes till the exam starts......Oh fuck twenty minutes.

And that's when the panic started to seep through his skin into his bones,freezing him completely.He shuffled over to his study table opening his book,checking to see if He remembered everything and fudge.

It was like a tide came through his mind and wiped out everything he had been working on since last week. Zayn's heart sunk into the pit of his stomach and fear engulfed him,completely.He wanted to yell out and cry.

But instead He started laughing,hysterically.Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and a lump started to form at the base of his throat.

It was like panic had engulfed the smaller lad and was suffocating him till the point,he was gasping for air.

Zayn felt warm arms lace themselves around his torso and then a soft distant voice coeed.

"Hey,Its alright!You're fine.Breathe in.Breathe out.Just breathe."It calmed the tan skinned lad more and more.With a few more encouraging words,everything became a little less fuzzy and breathing became a little less painful. Zayn found myself on the chair and Niall sitting on the floor between his knees.A concerned expression on his face.

"Y'alright?"his voice held concern and his eyes seemed puzzled. Zayn shook his head trying to keep the tears to himself.But the thought of the exam and the lost revision made him feel sick to his stomach.

"I am gonna flunk!I am so gonna flunk"His small hands shook,terribly.His breathing came out ragged,as his lungs burned from the exertion they had to go through.

Soft hands cupped his face,interrupting him from hyperventilating himself to death.He gave Niall a panic stricken look,as the older lad leaned in to hug him,tightly.His head fitting itself into the crook of the blonde's neck. Niall stroked the back of his neck softly,murmuring sweet nothings,trying to calm him down.

And it seemed to work.

After a few minutes he released Zayn from his grip and asked again

"Y'alright?"and this time,no matter how hard his subconscious yelled at him,that he was absolutely screwed and would never hear the end of it. Zayn nodded.

A bit hesitantly but he nodded.In the given conditions and situations,that was saying something. Niall stroked the side of his face and he leaned into his touch like a purring cat.

"I know exactly what you need!"He exclaimed,determinedly. Zayn wiggled his eyebrows,as if to ask what he was on about.The Irish lad smiled and then stood upright,much to Zayn's dismay,and said

"A nice cuppa tea and then you could revise again"The younger lad,looked over at him,puzzled.

"Trust me,It works.You'll remember everything."He reassured him.

Before Zayn could yell at him that,it was almost five minutes before his exam starts.The other lad sighed heavily and let out a"And its not eight"rather guiltily.

Zayn raised his eyebrows,tempted to kill his boyfriend or himself .But with a face like that and the cuppa tea ,he could even get away with murder,for all he knew.

"Niall."He whined.

Niall gave him a sincerely guilty look and let out a "m'sorry"in a soft voice.He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily,tears still thick in his eyes.

"Please don't cry"the sincerity and seriousness in his voice made Zayn laugh out.The tan lad wiped his eyes dry and shook his head lightly. Niall's frown was long gone and he had a little smile on his face.

Zayn felt as the softness of Niall's lips against his own and that was all it took for the residual tension to drip out of his body completely.The kiss was soft and reassuring. Zayn pulled away,before landing a chaste kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"Now go and get me my tea,before I change my mind and set out a campaign to kill you"His voice was,utter fondness.He shooed his boyfriend away,waving his hand in his face.

Niall got up and headed out of the door,a small smile littering his face.In that moment Zayn realized that Niall was still shirtless and the next thing he knew he was blushing like a middle school girl with a huge crush on the most popular guy of the school.In his case though,he was one-fourth of the biggest boy band in the world and he was his boyfriend.

It was weird. Aren't crushes supposed to wear off after you get together with the person?

All Zayn knew was he still had a crush on Niall,even though he was his boyfriend. 

..........................................................................................................................................................................

So yeah wrote this around my last writing days I was 16.

Tell me if it was cute.Tell me if it was not.

Don't forget to tell me!

I know I'm jacked up on erythromycin.

The flu 2016 is a PITA.

P.s concert was great ALI ZAFAR was there!!! I mean I saw him!

Advice:If you have anxiety don't go to a concert.

Preach.kudos.comment.


	2. Wrapped up

The best part about Niall was that he was exactly like the guy Zayn imagined him to be. The only difference was that before,he had been just a figment of his imagination and now he was a real guy who gave motion to everything he had imagined about him. And that made everything a hundred times better.

And yes Zayn loved him. The wanker had him drooling even before he knew him and then when he got to knew him,It was all Zayn needed. Before he knew he was completely gone for the blond lad.

Well,it took a lot of internal battles and convincing himself but there had always been a part of him that knew he was extremely,pathetically and truly in love with Niall. Basically,it wasn't like he had this point of realization where he just went like 'Hey I am in Love with him'. Absolutely not. He just knew all along and then it was just a matter of time,where it became too real to ignore. So now he was at a point where he had accepted it.

Sometime long ago,He thought he was in love with the person who he wanted Niall to be,still the figment of imagination behind the perfect face. But then he realized it was the entirety of him that he had fallen for. The soft touches,concern and the overpowering care. The mischief and the antics. The small gestures with big intentions. The determination and the carelessness. Him being so down to earth. One second he would act like a problem child and the other he'd be as serious as his Dad. The calm image he could keep even if he'd be freaking out. The way his eye's sparkled when he talked about something important to him. The stupid smirk when he tried to be a douche. The way how his voice was soft and rough at the same time. The way he could wear a sack and still be worth dying over.

(Zayn knew he needed to stop.)

So,a few minutes later when a no more shirtless Niall entered the room with a steaming hot cup of tea,trying not to drop it and simultaneously blowing it to make it a little less hot. He was too adorable. He settled the tea in front of Zayn and stood anxiously waiting for him to give him some sort of response. After all HE made TEA.

Zayn cautiously took a sip and it wasn't like the tea was life changing and so good that Zayn wondered what he had been drinking before as tea. It was actually a pretty normal cup of tea,not even near the best. Just decent a cuppa tea.

But the warmth in his eyes. The way he tapped his fingers on the study table,impatiently. And the way he bit onto his lips trying to figure out his response. That just made Zayn smile brightly and let out a

"'S Great." 

And the smile that appeared on his face was totally worth the pesky lie.

Niall shrugged and smirked.

"Told Ya. Now chug chug and get to work. It's like almost five-ish so you've got like plenty of time." He went over to the bed and stacked up a few pillows building it like a make shift sofa,with all the arms and back and everything. He turned towards Zayn and smiled at his confused expression. The raven haired lad raised his eyebrows trying to hide his frown.

"The chair doesn't look that comfortable. Especially after sitting on it the entire night. So I present to you the bed sofa!!" He exclaimed in a TADA!! kinda way.

"Shh.There people right next to you who are sleeping and you know by now how seriously we take sleeping in this house." Zayn whispered out when he caught Jawaad tossing on the lower of the bunk bed right next to his own. Niall placed a finger to his lips like a freaking toddler and then tiptoed over to his desk,picking up his books and tossing them on the bed with a rather loud thump.

'Sorry' He whispered and moved to the other side of the bed sprawling out like a child making a snow angel. As he let out a yawn or two Zayn came to wonder why he was actually awake at this hour and what had caused him to come over to his room. But He didn't ask,Instead he sat in the 'bed sofa' and revised for his exam blocking out everything,except for the warm sips of the cup,which turned sweeter as he drank more of it.

Not love this time but the loads of sugar at the bottom of the cup told him that some twat forgot to mix the sugar. If it were someone else he would've killed them as cruelly as possible and then crashed their funeral, yelled profanities at their grave and then he would've killed himself,later haunting them as a cruel soul. But it was Niall, who he simply looked over at, fondly and shook his head at his sleeping state.

Zayn wondered what anyone would've done if they'd found him sleeping on the fucking study table. Well,his Dad would've smiled with pride and shook him till he woke up and then lead him to his bed. Any of his siblings would've laughed it off and then surely would've made a joke about it for the rest week or two. He didn't really knew what to say about his mum because one time she found him studying till 7 in the morning and all she said was "OMG,You didn't sleep the entire night?You idiot" she had a horrified expression and clearly wanted to slap him. So,he didn't really knew what to make out of that incident.

But what he did know was that nobody would've done what Niall did. He cared enough to wake him up and calm him down but was mischievous enough that he couldn't just wake him up. He had to make him flip out shit and then go through all the trouble to make him sane again. Idiot.

Zayn wouldn't say that it was just the TEA but not giving it any credit just didn't seem fair. Anyhow,whatever it was(definitely the tea) after an hour he seemed to remember almost everything. It was like they were stuffed at the back of his mind and he just had to freshen up his mind for all of it to come back to where it belonged.

At eight when he had revised every single word and was ready as he ever could be. He walked out towards the porch expecting his Dad to be sitting on the driving seat trying to seem absolutely awake when in reality he couldn't even keep his eyes open properly,had to blink them a few times to keep them from shutting down completely.

But it wasn't his dad who was sitting there waiting for him. It was Niall .He was sitting on the passenger's side tapping his feet,impatiently. Zayn walked over to the car cautiously,and opened the door. That got his attention and he looked over at him.

"Thank God!What the hell took you so long?" He complained. Zayn raised one of his eyebrows,questioningly. But he still looked at him with the same expression.

"What are you doing?" Zayn said sitting in the seat.

"What do you think I am doing?Waiting for you.Honestly how could you take so long to get ready for a fucking exam?" he huffed out like it was completely normal for him to be waiting for Zayn out in the car. And Unless Zayn had short term memory loss from sleeping on such hard surfaces,it wasn't.

"No you don't.Although hard surfaces could still do that to you."

'Shit did he said that out loud'

"Yes you did" he chuckled.

"Well I blame the lack of sleep" and this time Zayn meant to say it out loud.

"Next time around you'd know when to stop and hit to bed." He mumbled tuning a radio channel playing WIDE AWAKE by Katy Perry.

"Well that's ironic. Even though it has nothing to do with the song just the name" Zayn chuckled. Niall gave him a lopsided grin and turned to change the channel. Zayn shook his head tossing him his ipod to connect it to the car. After a bit of shuffling and poking,he successfully got it fitted and soon the car was blasting with WRAPPED UP by Olly Murs.

'Oh Come on! ' Zayn had wanted to yell out to the universe for its cruelty.

SO NEVER STOP CONTROLLING ME 

I KINDA LIKE THE WAY YOU BRING ME TO MY KNEES 

YOU GOT ME WRAPPED UP AROUND YOUR FINGER 

I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOUR LOVE NOW 

WHEN YOU TOUCH ME THE FEELING LINGERS

I JUMP SO HIGH I CAN'T COME DOWN

YOU GOT ME SO WRAPPED UP

The song kind of related to how Zayn felt and it was like the very first time he realized it did. So the stupid butterflies and the jittery feelings were not really his fault . But he still had to do everything in his power to tone down the blush and seem normal. And of course it didn't work.

He felt so hot in his face that even a blind man could feel his blush,if not see it for himself. So,he was not surprised when Niall looked over at him ,curiously tilting his head trying to figure out what exactly had made him blush so madly. Zayn peeked a look at him and laughed a little,to which he gave a smile.

"What are you blushing about?" He said almost accusingly.

"Why were you waiting for me in the car?" Zayn counterattacked.

"Not the point" He poked him in the shoulder.

"Never the point" He shook my head amused.

"Come on!I'll go first if you agree to answer me right after." his blue eyes pleaded.

"Deal."

"So,since its like your last exam and well I really thought that you'd wanna go out and do something fun and celebrate. Unless I got the wrong idea about you not being the dork everyone says you are. Not that I think you are that dork. Whatever I am just blabbering now....The point is that I thought we'd do something fun together cause you've been so busy lately and it gets really boring.So yeah..." He let out a yawn after the speech. He looked so tired and young Zayn wanted to tuck him into bed himself. But a part of him was doing hula hoops just because he cared enough to stay up and come with him even if he's likely to wait outside for a few hours and he was already knackered. Still he came. Small gestures big intentions.

Niall missed Zayn and it wasn't that surprising. Everyone missed him before and during the exams. The raven haired lad just got extremely carried away and blocked out the entire world. So he wouldn't blame Niall for missing him.

"Yeah We could do something. Maybe Amy'd like to come along or even Shanna. We'd do something." He trailed off because he didn't really knew what they would do.

"Now you're turn" Niall said hoping Zayn'd tell him.

"Pfft,Yeah right!Dream on it" He simply snorted

"but you said." He huffed,crossing his arms in front of himself. "I am never dealing with you ever again". He looked at the other lad with an annoyed expression. And Even though he acted like a fucking two year old but he didn't prodded the matter. That was one of Zayn's favorite things about him.

By that time,he was almost near the building where he had to spend the next three hours racking his poor already spent brain for answers that would fill out the lines to the point where everything'd seem blue and black and at the verge of indecipherable.

Easier said then done.

Because when he handed out his exam,securely binding all the papers and having rechecked everything twice,still feeling like he was missing something but knowing that he wasn't. Zayn was truly shattered but the thought of Niall waiting in the car for him to come almost as tired as him,made him a little less tired. If that even made sense.

"Hey where you going?" Zayn turned to look over at his best friends coming over to him.

"Mm..." He pointed over to his car,where a pretty impatient Niall could be seen looking back and forth between his watch and the front door. Maybe he didn't spot Zayn when he came out.

"Whoa...all those years when I wiped snot from your drunken face and I picked up your ass from fucking absolutely nowhere......... all in the drain.." Zayn raised his hands in mock defeat and stopped her before she could go on all about how she'd been there more then Niall and how he preferred Niall over her and how he was such a betrayer and what not. And the worst part was that she's actually right. Zayn had known Niall for just over eight months and its not like Amy and Charlotte and Zayn had been friends since they were babies. That didn't really happen when you change schools every so often. But it had been almost eight years. And yeah its a long time. And she's also right about the part where I preferred Niall over everything. Hell Zayn felt guilty about it.

He told them both about what happened that morning and how Niall was waiting in the car.

"You could come along." He pleaded.

"Well we were trying to be nice friends and arranging out like a big party but those things don't really appeal me anyway. Besides I get to torture you." Amy huffed out almost nonchalantly. She was the devil's mistress.(Mistress cause she won't get married to the Devil too many flaws and doesn't really match the requirement of Mr perfect,and yes there was a literal list.)

Shanna was quiet,really quite. And that was never good,like ever.

"Shanna." Zayn drawled out to get her attention. She wouldn't even look at him. He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes and she had to look up and face him. That was all it took to crack her.

"Nothing it's nothing,everything's absolutely fine." Zayn hooked his elbow into her elbow and looked at her with mock interest.

"Does my girlfriend feel ignored?" He joked.

And No he was not going out with her. There was just this thing between him and Shanna since almost forever. It was just sort of an inner joke. See,Amy had all these boyfriends and cool guys hanging out with her but him and Shanna were the kind who thought they were too cool for any of the boys and so that became the reason why they were perpetually single. And so one day he called her his girlfriend and that was it. From then on whenever they felt left out from those relationship conversation they acted like they were in a relationship. Even though everyone knew they weren't and Zayn was gay. But they played along and made it fun. 

"Absolutely not I feel fine. I don't think you're letting him control you a tad bit too much even for love and not like he'd do it but he could totally use that to his advantage and well I don't know I feel weird how YOU let him get away with half the stuff you'd kill me for,but No I don't feel that." She didn't sound bitchy instead it was all bottled up concern flowing out like it always did. That was her way of admitting something and they all knew.

"I did it again." She sighed softly. Zayn shook his head lightly and dragged her along with him towards the car Amy trailing behind.

"It's fine,'S not like I don't think about what you said and I know how you're right. And It scares me to some point. But it doesn't really matter when it makes him happy. I know you don't probably get it and you don't know why tough Zayn is acting like I am acting. Thing is you're not in love and I'll ask you everything again when you're in love and I know for a fact that you're answer will be a different one. For now my whiny girlfriend,we're gonna be celebrating the end of the shitty exams and I am gonna be back to the world then. Less ignoring you IMAGINE!!!" He waved in front of her face in mock amazement and she chuckled out.

"Yeah that'd actually be good. Since you're out of your nerd phase now if you'd like get a social life we'd really appreciate it." Amy pointed out sarcastically to which he very maturely stuck out his tongue to her. She didn't hesitated even for a second to copy his actions,making them both crack up. And it was enough to get Niall's attention,since he came over to where they were standing and grinned like the fool he was.

"So,I see you guys aced the exam." He chuckled. Amy shook her head furiously.

"No talking about the exam after its fucking done too much of a risk. That's like rule number one of the exam days." She let out mocking amazement. Niall just chuckled and went all

"you guys have some weird rules here."

Amy and Shanna both chuckled to that and Zayn did not specifically because

"They are my rules and there's nothing wrong with them!!" he yelled out in his face. Niall just chuckled.

See over the years Zayn went through some phases and along the way he'd made loads of rules to live by and well he repeated them enough times that now Shanna and Amy knew all the rules and lived by them. So instead of being his rules they became their rules. And well nobody made fun of them until Niall did and sure as hell he got away with just the chuckles.

Damn the heart.

Damn the Butterflies.

Damn the Love.

He's got Zayn wrapped up and he did kind of liked it.

..........................................................................................................................................................................

So,look what I found!

This was supposed to be the rest of "crush on his boyfriend"

I don't really know what to think of this.Major fangirl moment.

But It's just a drabble,I guess. Long ass drabble.

Someday I'm gonna complete this story.

All mistakes are mine and I'm sure there are loads!

Preach.Comment.Vote.Love Zayn.

............................................................................................................................................


End file.
